


Nine

by virdant



Series: A House in the Sun [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Marriage, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Their ninth anniversary, Blaine dreams of Paris.--A fluffy snippet set in my ghost marriage AU: A House in the Sun, written for seblaniversary!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: A House in the Sun [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/792375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Nine

**Author's Note:**

> for seblaniversary prompt: nine
> 
> for all of the lovely folks who commented on that very first ghost marriage i wrote for this fandom. thank you. i will never be able to properly articulate how much your comments meant to me.

Their ninth anniversary, Blaine dreams of Paris.

He’s dreamed of Paris before—the bedroom where Sebastian grew up, with its view of the cobblestone streets. He’s lived in the same bedroom, spending summers and winters with Sebastian’s mother.

But this dream—this dream is different.

Sebastian is there, his hands in his pockets. There is snow falling—it’s early, only the beginning of November, and yet there are gentle tufts as if it were December or January. Sebastian’s face is turned towards the sky, and the winter light catches at his cheeks, dips shadows into his brows.

“Sebastian,” Blaine says.

He is dreaming, he knows he is. He only sees Sebastian in dreams. But he also knows that it is more than a dream—a chance to see his husband, a chance for their souls to talk, a chance to be together the way they cannot in the realm of the living.

“Hey, Killer,” Sebastian says. He turns. The sky is blue and bright, for all that snow is falling. Notre Dame lies in the distance. “Fancy meeting you here, tonight of all nights.”

“Ha.” Blaine steps forward, until their shoulders brush. He can feel Sebastian, warm and solid, through the layer of his cardigan and Sebastian’s coat. He hooks an arm around Sebastian’s, lets himself tip gently to the side. “Very funny.”

Sebastian is quiet. In dreams, there are no shouting tourists milling about the plaza. The stores are not the tourist traps that spring up around every popular attraction. Instead, there are the quiet murmurs of other Parisians, the milling of residents as they go from one place to another, their faces indistinct from memory.

“Is this your dream?” Blaine asks.

Sometimes, when Blaine dreams, he knows that it is Sebastian visiting him. Other times, he knows that he is visiting Sebastian, Sebastian giving the dream form from his memories. But Paris: Sebastian grew up in Paris, but Blaine has walked the same streets, retraced his haunts in an attempt to bring himself closer and closer to his husband.

“Maybe,” Sebastian says. He stands there, their arms hooked into each other’s. “Or maybe—”

Sebastian does not need to say it. Blaine knows. It is not Blaine’s dream: not Blaine’s memories giving the streets form and erecting the buildings. It is not Sebastian’s dream either: not Sebastian’s childhood coloring the sky. It is the two of them, together.

They have been married for nine years now.

Blaine tips his head onto Sebastian’s shoulder. He breathes in, deep and long. The sky is blue and the sun is shining, yet speckles of snow fall, soft and gentle. Sebastian is warm and solid, as solid as the streets beneath his feet, as solid as the walls of Notre Dame.

“Nine years,” Blaine says. 

“Nine years,” Sebastian agrees.

A song plays, in the distance: a voice croons, a sweet tenor. It is easy for Blaine to turn his body into Sebastian’s, easy for their arms to come around each other, easy for them to step in time to the music.

“Is this the anniversary you dreamed of?” Sebastian asks.

“It’s the anniversary I have,” Blaine replies, and he is smiling when he wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> i entered this fandom with ghost marriage, and it only seems fitting to celebrate a seblaniversary with some ghost marriage. :)
> 
> i have a discord server now! primarily star wars, because that's what I write, but if you ever want to watch me type in a word document (a very boring thing, truly), feel free to ask for the link. :)
> 
> here's how you can find me:
> 
>   * find me in my discord server
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1324972051891777536)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
